


Right Beside You (bro)

by Kippens_a_Goodman



Category: hsmtmts - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Big Red a pining disaster, I like poking fun at his many relationships, M/M, These two hecken gay, Trans Big Red because a large amount of this is me hopelessly projecting, Trans!Big Red, fluff at the end tho, minecraft is a love language, yes Ricky has that many vans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kippens_a_Goodman/pseuds/Kippens_a_Goodman
Summary: (I love trans Big Red so take it) Red has liked Ricky since 6th grade but he never can get the words out (until he fucks up)
Relationships: Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), redky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Right Beside You (bro)

**Author's Note:**

> Only trans Big Red fic I could find was smut so I wanted to fix that (also this is my first fic please be nice) also this was already posted on tumblr 
> 
> also I'm on mobile how do tags work?

Red had known one thing for some time:

Ricky owned his heart.

But one thing he knew even earlier was that he was and is trans. He’d always REALLY wanted to be a cool skater dude but he never became cool he just was Ricky’s sidekick. This didn’t bother him that much... it was better being seen as just a lame sidekick than a girl.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Red do you think these vans will match my new board?...Red?...Yoo whoo! I need my skater bro.” Ricky could be just so...Ricky sometimes. That wasn't a bad thing I mean it was part of why he had feelings for Ricky since 6th grade.  
“Oh yeah good. Sorry man I was uh thinking…” Definitely not about you “About Ashlyn.” Dang it Red going to blow this again.  
Ricky laughed at that why was he so cute “What ever happened to you two? You went from flirting to weird. I mean she's not my type but she seems pretty great for you.” Rick how long will it take for you get im gay and into you you stupid cute scater boy!  
“Ash and I was weird… and what even is your type? Nini? Her ex boyfriend?” That was kind of low but it still bugged Red that Ricky was bi but his type was nothing like Red, just a few dumb jocks, Nini and Gina for about a week (still confused Red on where that went…)  
“Why does it bother you? Those are over now. I am only for Nini” Again Ricky just take a hint “And EJ was only a week. Latter Red.” Grabbing his skateboard and 12 pairs of vans he brought over Ricky look done with this conversation. Red knew it would blow over in about an hour things like this normally did but it still hurt a little. Red tried and wanted to say something as Ricky went up stairs but nothing came out. Nothing...just like his chance with Ricky. He wanted to tell him since 6th grade how he felt. He wanted to tell him so bad but for 5 years he could never say say it. He wasn’t man enough to even try to tell Ricky. He didn’t even know why it hurt this time. He’d blown hundreds of chances and this was no different. Ricky had been one of his only friends (also Nini) who stuck with him after he came out. The two ment so much to him but Ricky more so. When Red came out he was very young (5th grade he basically said “Hey guys im a guy too.” and used craft scissors to kit his hair.looking back that was so stupid of him) his parents were suportive but school was hard. It got easier in highschool even though most everyone knew but he got Ashlyn, Carlos and surprisingly EJ who all were all willing to kill for just some random junior in sound/lights crew. Red had been staring off for a bit thinking only to be snaped out by steps coming to the basement. It was Rick. Of course it was Ricky. Red told himself he had another chance but he knew he would blow it.  
“Sorry I forgot my phone.” Ricky still looked at the very least annoyed with him. Why did he have to be so Ricky. He began leaving again and it blurted out.  
“I like you!” FuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK  
Ricky stopped in his tracks and went a few steps down with a look of pure shock on his face and whispered “what?  
Knowing there was no going back Red took a few shallow breaths and stumbled out “ 6th grade when you helped defend me from jerks, and when we went as Batman and Joker for Halloween and you helped try to get that awfull green out of my hair, or when you dragged me with you after Nini and ended up with us both in theatre and every time your flops in your face when you take off your skate helmet or just… hugh...I get it if you just want to stay bros, I know you have that thing with Nini and im not her but I a part of me at least hoped...that…”  
Ricky hugged Red and whispered and chuckled “Red...Guess were both oblivious.” Both broke apart and Red looked up at Ricky and both smiled and laughed. God Ricky was cute.  
Red still felt the need to ask “So does this mean you-”  
“Yes Red. I like you. A lot.” FINALLY! Red let out a sigh of relief.  
“You know Nini is going to bug us so much for this.”  
“Yeah. Worth it though.” Ricky planted a small kiss on Red’s forehead. It was everything he could of hoped for. Then Ricky dragged Red to the couch and the two played Minecraft for the rest of the day like normal but just a little bit closer and a little bit lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write some more fics idk but I hope you enjoyed my gay rambling


End file.
